sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline Wilcox
)]] Name: Madeline Wilcox Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Science, Video Games, Chess, Camping Appearance: Maddie is a girl of average height (5'6") and weight (128 pounds). She looks rather wire-like, along with a rather flat chest. Her hair is long and brown usually tied back in a ponytail. She has a rather small, round face, with long eyelashes and a small nose. She tends to have proper posture in an effort to look mature. She has had her ears pierced and is usually wearing small green bead earrings. Her teeth are clean and kept in good condition. Her eyes are blue; and she generally has a clear complexion. Otherwise Maddie looks rather average. She usually wears blue colored clothing; the most common outfit of hers is her blue hoodie she is almost never seen not wearing and her indigo jeans. She occasionally wears a fedora, usually when she is going on a trip for school. On the day of the abduction she was wearing her blue hoodie, a green t-shirt, her indigo jeans, and her fedora. Biography: Maddie is an only child, her original name being Micheal, born to Stewart Wilcox and Melissa Wilcox. Both of them are fairly successful, Stewart worked at the local clinic as a nurse and Melissa was a professor at a nearby university. At least one of her parents are home, usually, as they alternate shifts in order to spend time with her. She was biologically male at birth, and despite her parents raising her as a boy, she never self identified as a male, and starting from age 6 she consistently identified as a female. She initially acted very friendly and kind to those around her, but as she grew up she was called names and pushed around during recess for acting girly and always trying to play with the girls rather than the boys. In an effort to cope with this bullying she shut herself out from the real world. She developed problems making friends as a result of both her shutting out the real world and the bullying; and the bullying also caused her to become cowardly and nervous. Her parents and the school attempted to stop the bullying by finding out who bullied her and punishing those who did, but their efforts proved to be ineffective due to rarely being informed because Maddie was too scared to tell them. She was depressed for a long time in her life, due to a combination of her gender dysphoria and the bullying from her peers. She grew up reading scientific books, because she liked to imagine she was among the stars or around wtih the subatomic particles, and playing video games, usually as a form of escapism from reality. Along with reading scientific books and playing video games, she also enjoyed playing chess quite a bit. She loved the mental stimulation that came with it and enjoyed the strategy and competition. Her mother taught her the wonders of the game at an early age, and she occasionally entered a few tournaments. She occasionally went camping with her father and enjoyed the being outdoors and the exploration that came with. She enjoyed bonding with her father during these camping trips, them being the only time she really bonded with him. Eventually at the age of fourteen she learned about what gender dysphoria was in her school's psychology class, and told her parents about how she had it. Her parents reacted negatively at first; trying to convince her she was in fact a boy. Eventually they took her to a therapist, who told them that she did indeed have gender dysphoria. Her parents then began to accept her, and at sixteen she changed her name and was allowed to begin hormone treatment and begin transitioning. Due to Maddie wanting a fresh start among new people rather than those who always knew her as a boy, her parents moved to a nearby suburb that was close enough to where they can keep their jobs, but Maddie could go to a different school, this new school being Aurora High School. Due to the bullying, Maddie became very shy, never really talking to anyone, and having only one or two friends, although she tried to make friends with the girls at her school it never quite worked out because she was considered unpopular and weird. She usually hung out with the nerds, as that was the only group that really ever accepted her as she was, all of them being outcasts of sorts. She did quite well in school, due to being quite intelligent, never really having trouble with any classes, but she never played any sports or do anything really physical, because those activities never interested her, causing her to have poor endurance when it came to anything physically demanding. Upon transferring to Aurora High School when she was beginning junior year, she began to make many more friends than she had at her old school and began to become less shy. As of the present, Maddie is usually quite happy (in contrast to her earlier depression). In her free time she continues her old hobbies such as playing video games, playing chess, reading up on scientific phenomena, along with some new activities like hanging out with the friends she made at Aurora, although she no longer goes camping with her dad, due to his job becoming more time consuming. She is very satisfied after her transition, as it has improved her happiness greatly. She is still doing quite well in classes at Aurora just like she was at her old school. She has been accepted to Seattle Pacific University and plans on going there to pursue a degree in physics. Two of her best friends at Aurora are Yaz Carroll and Alexander de Gaulle, and they are the ones she normally hangs out with, although she does have some other minor acquaintances. She normally just hangs out at the castle or library with her friends, and sometimes plays video games with Alex. She is no longer being bullied by her classmates any more than anyone else as of her transferring schools. She aspires to become a physicist one day due to her fascination with sciences and her love for physics especially. She bases most of her philosophies on logic, and as a result became rather calculating and an atheist later in her childhood. She became calculating in order to best think her way out of situations with her bullies. To her close friends, Maddie is known to be very kind and caring, often helping them whenever she could. Advantages: Maddie is extremely cunning and her wire-like frame makes her quite agile. She could potentially use the rudimentary knowledge she picked up over the years of reading scientific books and magazines to make basic traps and very basic explosives, but they would likely be ineffective and she may not remember how to properly make them in the first place. Her basic knowledge provided to her by camping with her father will give her a survivability boost on the island. Disadvantages: She has poor stamina and endurance, which would translate to not being able to last in an extended chase or fight. She is not the best at making friends, even though she has gotten better, and it would be hard for her to make allies past her small group of friends. She is also quite nervous and very cowardly, and would put her own survival above anyone else's, meaning she will probably lose any allies she does make. Designated Number: Female student No. 005 --- Designated Weapon: Silver pill box containing 3 Ambien pills Conclusion: Everyone thinks their smarts will get them through, don't they? G005 is going to learn Survival of the Fittest is not the most politically correct show and when she does, I wish her sweet dreams- Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Turtle Tyrant. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Turtle Tyrant '''Kills: 'Nina Clarke, Veronica McDonald '''Killed By: '''Suicide via gunshot '''Collected Weapons: Silver Pill Box containing 3 Ambien Pills (designated weapon), pistol dagger (from Nina Clarke) Allies: Rutherford Roger Jr., Michael Mitchellson, Christopher Harlin Enemies: '''Nina Clarke, Tyler Lucas, Veronica McDonald, Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Madeline is SOTF's first transgender character *Despite sharing a first name with her handler, Madeline is not a self insert character. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Madeline, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *A Breath of Fresh Air *Pretend This Thread Title is a Witty Lyrical Reference *Night of Gloom V5: *Game On *A Trust Exercise *The Game Begins *A New World Fool *Setting Up Base Camp *Nemesis *Nowhere to Go *Every Success Involves Insanity *Affluenza *Death to Buddy *Dreams Walk On Powerlines *The Faster The Treadmill *I Was Once Alive *Too Cold to Shiver *Shallow Grave *There are some things a man just can't run away from. *Dominoes *Goodnight Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madeline Wilcox. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Admittedly, I wasn't as big a fan of Maddie as others were, but that doesn't mean she was a character not worth my time. She has a fantastic story in the sense that her character - as in her personality - is highly relatable and you get a great sense of what's going on in her head as a person. Her interactions with RJ were human, down to earth, and moving, and her death - while a concept that I'm not generally a fan of - works really, really well in the scope of the final ten deaths. Maddie's problems are mostly mired in technical writing ability - she just isn't on par with some of V5's other offerings in terms of prose and scene setting, which you really feel as the game goes on, and also seemed to somewhat run out of steam after RJ's passing. Still, she's a fantastic read if you're looking for a character that had a believable and realistic adaptation to her surroundings. -- NotAFlyingToy * Maddie gives me lots of feelings, okay. She's also interesting from a moral standpoint. She does bad things because she's scared, but she also shows a calculating and cold side, and the actions she takes at those times actually come off looking worse than her kills, morally. Maddie is tragic mainly because she causes a lot of her own doom - Nina attacks her and gets killed in self-defense, but she's attacking because Maddie drugged her and stole her weapon, RJ dies because he tries to intervene in a fight that Maddie helped instigate, etc. Her death is the hopeless icing on the cake, and reading back through her, you get the feeling that she was never going to get a happy ending in this situation the way some other characters manage to. It's not a cheerful story, but it's a good one. - backslash Category:V5 Students